Chucky vs. Naughty Bear
Description Which murderous children's toy will come on top? Interlude Wiz You use them to cuddle while you're in bed, they cheer you up to make you happy, and some times they come to life and want to kill you. Boomstick Good thing I got rid of my teddy bear before he murders me. Wiz Chucky the living serial killer doll from Child's Play. Boomstick And Naughty Bear the mad murderess teddy bear of Perfection Island. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Chucky Wiz For his birthday 6 year old Andy Barclay always want to have a Good-Guy doll. Boomstick (laughing) hahahahaha what kind of boy wants a doll like that, I mean stick to your Hot Wheels, G.I Joes and Transformers, they are the popular toys in the 80's Wiz Soon that night his Aunt got him the Good-Guy doll and he was happy as he can be. Boomstick hahahahahaha. As if later that night Andy's aunt was throne out of the window by the same Good-Guy doll, she got for Andy. Wiz Let's take a couple of moments back and see how it turns out. Boomstick You see later last night a serial killer named Charlee Lee Ray was running away from the cops from a murder he has done, then he got shot. So afterwards he broke into a toy store and uses his Voodoo skills on a Good-Guy doll, transferring his soul into that doll. Wiz Cheating death and still on the run Charlee Lee Ray transform into the living killer doll we know today. Boomstick I mean come on a Good-Guy doll how about he transfer his soul into a Monster Truck, a G.I. Joe or a transform action figure I would like to see that happen. Wiz Anyway do to his lack of height Chucky is a skilled Fighter, murderer, has great strength, speed, stealth and experience in voodoo magic, which comes in handy when he tries to put his soul into Andy's body. Boomstick You're not the only one who wants to transfer your soul into another person's body, believe me Chucky I tried it on Wiz while he was asleep. Wiz What? Let's just move on. With Chucky's new body he is easily adapted to any form of weapons he puts his hands on. Boomstick He is skilled with pistols, knifes, axes, nail guns, baseball bats, grenades, hammers and even a ruler, which he uses to beat the crap out of a elementary school teacher. Hahaha, that's what you get when you gave me an F. Wiz Don't you forget he is also experience in voodoo magic, that is why he carries around a little voodoo doll just encase he uses it on his victims. Boomstick A doll that plays with another doll, how high were these writers, like they look at some dolls and wrote down a script for a movie like this. Wiz With all of these features he has, he does incredible feats while in his new form. Boomstick He has survived explosions, being burnt alive, being chopped, melted, or all of those things at the same time and that was just on a Monday. Wiz Don't forget even with his many deaths he come back alive for some reason. Boomstick I know right, he just comes back from the dead to just kill and kill and kill a lot of people, how does he do that anyway? Wiz No, just to transfer his soul back into a human body, because all he wants is to be human again. Boomstick That's it, all he wants is to be human again, some Twisted Toy Story franchise this is. Wiz Remember kids if your parents ask what you want for your birthday. Don't ask for a Good-Guy doll. Chucky You got to be F****** kidding me. Naughty Bear Wiz On the Perfect peaceful island of Perfection Island Teddy Bears live in peace and harmony. Boomstick Now that is what I am talking about an island paradise looks like. Wiz On that island there lives a teddy bear named Naughty Bear who wasn't invited to a birthday party. Boomstick You're not the only one who wasn't invited to a birthday party Naughty Bear. Wiz Of course you were invited to my birthday party. Boomstick But why didn't I get an invitation. Wiz It was sent by email. Boomstick Oh my bad. Wiz For not being invited to Doddle's birthday party, Naughty Bear decides to do one thing. Boomstick That's right he goes on a murderess rampage on the island, killing as many teddy bears on the island making him the only bear area. That's right Naughty Bear is so naughty he just kills and kills and kills. Wiz Naughty Bear is a skilled murderer, skilled in stealth, master of disguise and through out the island that he lives on, Naughty Bear quickly adapts to any weapons he picks up. He uses baseball bats, sticks, clubs, machetes, knifes, golf clubs, guns, and he also adapted to unarmed combat. Boomstick He also uses umbrellas, crowbars, and he even adapts to more advance sources of killing. He even pushes bears into fire, slam there faces into electric panels, toilets, slamming doors against their faces, even throws a bear into a giant mixer. Wiz He can set bear traps for his victims and even scare bears so intensely they commit suicide by killing them selves with objects to protect themselves or just blow up in seconds. ' Boomstick' He does a lot of things to keep up to his name. He destroyed robots, defeated armies of the undead, defeated the X-Bears superhero teddy bears and terrorise Paradise Island Resort. Wiz However Naughty Bear still gets injured by other bears, too. Don't get me wrong about this, he still feels the pain both emotional and physical pain. Boomstick No matter what Naughty Bear does he is still a killer. Narrator It's Naughty Time Death Battle! Chucky washes up on the shores of Perfection Island. He sweeps the dirt off rom him and runs on the land. Chucky This is a good place to hide out. Chucky walks into the village. Suddenly a teddy bear collapsed onto the ground. Naughty Bear walks around the corner with a machete in his hand. Chucky Who are you? Naughty Bear runs up to Chucky and swing his machete at him. Chucky dodges the swings and picks up a gun from the ground. Chucky Wise guy huh, time to find out who is the real killer around here. Narrator You should teach that doll a lesson Naughty. Naughty Bear nods his head to the screen and go into his fighting stances. FIGHT Chucky fires the gun at Naughty Bear hitting him in the shoulder. Chucky runs right up to Naughty Bear. Naughty Bear swings his machete knocking Chucky's gun out from his hand. Naughty kicks Chucky to the ground. Chucky dodges swings from Naughty Bear's machete and picks up a baseball bat off from the ground. He swings with it right at Naughty Bear hitting him and continues t hit him with the baseball bat. Chucky Time to beat the living stuffing out of you Smokey. Chucky hits Naughty Bear with the baseball bat 3 more times making Naughty to drop his machete to the ground. Naughty Bear picks up a golf club and swings it at Chucky hitting him in the face making him to drop his baseball bat. Naughty Bear kicks him to the ground and swings his gold club at Chucky hitting him in the head. Chucky rolls over and picks up an axe from the ground and throws it at Naughty Bear making it pin against his shoulder. Chucky How you like that Yogi bear. Naughty Bear smiles and kicks Chucky into a campfire. Chucky screams as he was burnt alive. Naughty Bear walks away from him. Suddenly Chucky came out from the campfire really mad. Chucky You think you can kill me, I don't think so. Chucky runs right at Naughty Bear. Naughty Bear takes out the axe out from his shoulder and swings his axe at Chucky causing to cut his arm off from his body. Chucky is mad and throws a punch at Naughty Bear hitting him making him to drop his axe to the ground. Naughty Bear throws punches at Chucky hitting him and Chucky pushes Naughty Bear against a mixing vat. Naughty Bear throws Chucky into the mixing vat causing Chucky to sink into the birthday cake batter. Naughty Bear walks out from the factory. Suddenly Chucky climbs out from the vat and leaps onto Naughty Bear. Chucky I am not done with you yet you Care Bear. Chucky slams his crowbar at Naughty Bear's face hitting his face. While that is happening Naughty Bear picks up a hatchet and cuts Chucky's other arm off from his body. Chucky screams and Naughty Bear pushes Chucky off from his body and chops off Chucky's head off from his body. Naughty Bear picks up a gun and fires it at Chucky's head making it explode. KO Naughty Bear throws Chucky's body into the campfire. Results Boomstick Now that is a terrible playdate. Wiz With experience with killing Naughty Bear has the upper hand both in armed and unarmed combat. Boomstick With Chucky's feats of surviving cuts, burns and being blown up, he didn't survive a bullet to the head. Wiz It's true with Chucky's experience in cheating death, he can't find away to cheat death from a signal bullet. Boomstick And with Naughty Bear's feats into killing Super Bears, robot bears, zombie bears, alien bears and vampire bears, he can use these experiences to kill a living doll. In the battle Chucky wasn't Good Guy enough. Wiz The Winner is Naughty Bear Who will you be rooting for? Chucky Naughty Bear Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Toys' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017